A Frozen Heart
by Shadow S. Korosu
Summary: The Saiyans have made a mockery of the Frost Demons for the last time. Taking the best genetic strands from their strongest warriors, they artificially create the perfect Frost Demon, bypassing the usual wait for a normal birth, and design it to look human. To look like a Saiyan. But something goes wrong, and everything is lost. Or is it?
1. Prologue

**AN** : Hello, and welcome to the third story my cluttered mind has produced an idea for. This is a DBZ/Naruto crossover, although it is mainly based in the Narutoverse, and perhaps the occasional scene or mention from the DBZverse. This is only a short explanation chapter, to let you know how things started in this story.

* * *

"Those filthy monkeys have made a mockery of us for the final time. With this, utter perfection, we will eliminate them once and for all."

Frieza, his father, and his brother. All three were gathered around a single, small glass tank, and within it was a small baby surrounded by green goo. It was their final hope, an artificially grown Frost Demon that was built from the best genetics in all their species. Strands of DNA from their best warriors, and their best scientists, were woven together within the subject. Of course, Frieza, King Cold, and Cooler had all mixed in their own genetics, as while they were all similar, they each had unique qualities and varying strengths.

"Yes, little brother. It is only too bad that for our plan to work, it had to look like a Saiyan in appearance." Cooler spoke, though he admired the infant, feeling the raw power as it built within the small frame. Power that already rivaled his own base form. "No worries, my children. When ready, our little warrior will shed its Saiyan form, and display its true beauty."

King Cold was pleased with the success of their ultimate project, especially after how long it had taken for the breakthrough in technology to be made. Creating a perfect warrior from so many genetic strands had not been easy, and it was a nightmare in all honesty. The truth was, their artificial creation had not been made solely from the genetics of Frost Demons. His children, Frieza and Cooler, were far too young and proud to admit such a thing, but with his age and wisdom, he understood that they simply couldn't stand up to the Super Saiyans. With their genes alone, they would never be able to make a perfect warrior, capable of destroying the miserable monkeys who bested them.

So, he had gathered DNA from Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince himself, as all of their soldiers had records and blood on file for a variety of projects. That was where the Saiyan appearance had come from, and he had no doubt that it would look like Vegeta when it aged. Along with that, he found himself interested in the Namekian abilities. To fuse with another, survive on only water, and regenerate limbs that were destroyed, would all come in handy, and so he had taken it upon himself to acquire some 'samples' of their strongest. He wasn't confident in how many traits of each added species would be gained, especially if they added too many, so he kept it to only Frost Demons, Vegeta, and a few Namekians, to raise the odds.

He didn't understand their ability to fuse, and therefore doubted it would be inherited, and the survival on only water was average odds considering the Saiyan blood, but he had high hopes for the regeneration of limbs. Nonetheless, his highest hope was that they would gain the ability to unlock their enemies greatest weapon for their own use. Super Saiyan. If that could become a weapon for themselves, the Saiyans would never stand a chance. It was only a matter of time, and then they would have their little warrior infiltrate the Saiyans.

Posing as a Saiyan survivor, a relative of Vegeta, they would train under the Saiyans and grow in power. They would learn the strengths and weaknesses of the Z Fighters, and then destroy them. Finally, glorious victory would become theirs, and they would be unchallenged once again. As they all shared this thought, malicious grins crossed the faces of the Frost Family. Everything was coming along perfectly.

And then utter Hell broke loose.

Sirens went off all throughout their base, blaring and warning of a sudden threat. Henchmen rushed everywhere, checking consoles and searching for the source of the sudden danger. Finally, it was discovered, and a frightened look crossed the face of the technician who found it. "It's a black hole!"

Now, the Frost Demons may be strong, but even they feared the power of a black hole. Nothing that went through ever came back, and for them, that might as well mean death. Worried, they looked to their ultimate project. Their last hope of annihilating the Saiyan threat. "Quickly, secure the project and evacuate! Now!" King Cold commanded them, as him and his sons quickly fled the base, flying to a safe distance.

In a hurry, scientists and technicians worked on safely disconnecting the growth tank they had the hybrid in, so it could be ejected safely from the base. But they had run out of time, and the screech of metal could be heard as the structure of the lab was torn apart by the sheer gravitational force of the black hole. Along with it, the staff was pulled in and while trying to cling to something, or fly away, they were quickly killed by the vacuum of space, the oxygen ripped forcefully from their lungs. All hope had been lost when the growth tank was soon sucked away, lost within the black hole. They had lost their project, their perfect warrior, after so many years had been spent on its development and growth.

Where had the black hole come from? How had they not detected it sooner? Why, of all times, had it formed right when victory was closest to them? They had no answers, and now, virtually no hope. They had lost everything in their hopes for the project, and it was lost forever.


	2. A New World

**AN** : Well, here we go. A second chapter in my newest story, and hopefully within a reasonable amount of time. I'm planning on updating at least one story, maybe two, once a week. That sounds about fair, right?

And here's a quick answer to my reviewer from last chapter!

Boblets: Indeed it is. That's the best time zone, seeing as Frieza, Cooler, and King Cold are all still alive. Of course, I can twist things around in that world if I want, but unless I need to do that for an idea in the story to work, that's the time zone it's in. I'm glad you enjoy my story idea, and hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ah, also, this chapter shall hold some major deviations from the original anime, which will completely change the course of this world.

So, here we go!

* * *

The little tank of green goo was being thrown around within the black hole, shaken up and spiraling out of control as gravity played havoc within the confines of the dimensional tear. That's what a black hole was, and so far no living creature had managed to find out that little truth, as the trip tended to be rather unsurvivable, thus resulting in all to believe that it simply ate everything. But this little creature, the genetic creation of the strongest traits in some of the strongest races, would be the first to survive the trip. After what could have been eons or mere seconds, as the concept of time when passing through a black hole was impossible to accurately measure, and each black hole was different and led to different places, it reached the end. The tank was ejected from the other end, launched into a completely different world, a different dimension.

Now, a black hole is what sucks in gravity and thus, everything around it. Going with that knowledge, and the scientific fact that everything has an equal and an opposite, and so on and so forth, that would mean the opposite of a black hole is a white hole. A white hole is the other end of the black hole, and the space connecting them is basically considered the 'stomach', or the digestive system. Everything that enters a black hole, exits through the white hole connected to it. And, every white hole is located in a different dimension than the black hole that it's connected to.

This particular white hole was located in a parallel world where nothing from the Frost Demon's own world existed. No such thing as Saiyans, Namekians, or even themselves. But there was an Earth, and there were humans, but these humans were very different from the ones in its home dimension. These humans didn't use 'Ki', but instead used a source called 'Chakra', a mixture of physical and spiritual energy. They also lacked immensely in the way of technology, but that wouldn't cause any issues with the growth or raising of this creature.

After being repelled by the white hole, the tank was launched in the direction of this worlds Earth, but it would take a few years before colliding, allowing the being time to grow and mature. It took four years of floating through space, but due to the combined genetics within it, its physical growth took more time than an ordinary human, or in this case, a Saiyan. A Frost Demon, based on its power level, took a long time to grow, and the stronger it was, the longer it took. They also tended to encase themselves in an unbreakable block of ice, but that was something the artificial birth managed to bypass, so that their growth could be observed in order to prevent any issues caused by the mixed genetics. As it entered the gravitational pull of Earth and was pulled into the atmosphere, they had only reached the size of a toddler, perhaps one or two years old in appearance.

Soon, the tank was aflame and gradually being torn apart from the pressure. It had barely managed to remain intact after the black hole, cracks and dents covering it, but maintaining its purpose. Now, after years of bouncing off asteroids and space debris, it was finally breaking apart. Scraps of metal were ripped away, or scorched by the heat, and the glass shattered, releasing the green goo which was nearly instantly evaporated. Right before crashing into the ground, the small being suddenly stopped in midair, subconsciously catching itself and preventing the danger of severe wounds.

Slowly, it lowered down until, gently placed on the ground, it was released back into gravity. There, it remained until the next morning, sleeping peacefully until it was stumbled upon by a grown male that was searching the perimeter. It was a shinobi, or a ninja, which were the stronger part of the population, as they were capable of wielding Chakra. All humans in this world had the power to use Chakra, but very few were capable of efficiently wielding it. They crouched down and studied the toddler, utterly confused by the sight before them.

Putting their hands together, they made a Ram seal and surged Chakra through their body, attempting to dispel a Genjutsu. When nothing changed, their confusion only grew, wondering why a young child had been left all alone in the forest around their village. Not knowing what else to do, they carefully lifted the young child and brought them back to their village, going to their leader who was known as the Hokage. Kneeling before their leader, the Yondaime Hokage, also known as Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash, they hold out the child. Said child was looking around curiously, absorbing its surroundings with a curious mind, before focusing on the powerful man before him.

"Lord Hokage, I found this child outside the village. It was abandoned, and there was nobody else within the vicinity. What shall we do with the child?"

The young Hokage took the small child into his arms and examined it. He was amazed by the power he could feel within the boy, but he was also confused by the power he felt. It wasn't normal Chakra, but instead it was like a severe unbalance, with an immense amount of physical energy and very little spiritual energy. It would be possible to build up the amount of spiritual energy and perhaps balance them one day, but until then, the child would make an amazing melee fighter. If only the Hokage knew the power of the raw physical energy known as Ki.

"We shall train the child. He would do well as a Shinobi of this village." He spoke with a soft, warm voice, a gentle smile on his face as he examined the curious young boy he held. Indeed, the young one would be very powerful, and a fearsome surprise for any foe he came across once he was older. With that, the Hokage dismissed his subordinate, and carried the child along to have him added to the records. One thing he had noticed about the child, which he found rather peculiar, was that he seemed to naturally have a cold body. Virtually no body heat was coming from the boy, and they seemed perfectly fine, which gave the Hokage an idea.

Stepping into a room on the lower floors of the Hokage Tower, Minato walked up to the lady sitting behind the front desk. The desk was between two walls, and behind the desk were rows and rows of bookshelves, stocked to the brim with scrolls. This room was the civil registry, where every person ever to live in the village was recorded in a scroll, even long after they were dead. Shinobi and civilians alike were recorded, though they had separate sections for convenience. Clearing his throat to get her attention, he smiled down at her, holding up the little one held in his arms.

"One of my shinobi found this child outside the village today, and I would like to have him added to the files."

With a polite smile and a nod, the lady pulled out a blank scroll and grabbed an ink brush, along with an inkwell. "Of course, Lord Hokage. What shall his name be?"

Glancing down at the child once more, a smile crossed his face as he looked back to the lady. "Shimo. Just Shimo, no last name."

A bit curious about the choice, she gave a nod and wrote down the name. After the following questions were answered and copied, she grabbed a camera and took a picture of the child. She added it to the scroll, and rolled it shut, giving a smile. "There we are. Every few years, we'll need to update his picture, but for now we're all set. Shinobi or civilian?"

"Shinobi. Thank you for your help." With that, the Hokage left and took the child with him. He still had to get some matters sorted out with the orphanage, so the child could be added to the list, for the supplies they would need to send was adjusted based on the amount of children. Once everything was settled, the newly named Shimo was an official member of the Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha. He had his own room, and a caretaker specially assigned to him, as he was the future apprentice of the Hokage. With that, Minato hurried home to his pregnant wife, Kushina.

* * *

-One Month Later-

It had been one month since little Shimo was taken in by the village Konoha, and life was absolute Hell. No, little Shimo wasn't being neglected or abused in any way, and he certainly wasn't causing any trouble for anybody. He was actually doing quite well in his lessons on how to walk, talk, read, and write. They were considering him a little prodigy, since a month ago, he couldn't do any of those things. No no, the fact that everything was currently Hell on Earth was due to the colossal demon fox rampaging outside the village, nine tails thrashing all around and making an absolute mess of everything.

As if that wasn't bad enough, they also had a fucking tanuki made of sand, of roughly equal size, who was laughing hysterically and blasting huge spheres of air all over. Now, I'm sure you're wondering how this whole clusterfuck happened, and well, it's a rather simple explanation. You see, the Hidden Sand Village, Suna, had been jealous of Konoha for a while, and had come up with a crazy idea to try and take them out of the picture. They had hired a fuinjutsu specialist to set up a seal array which would redirect the Ichibi, the one-tailed Bijuu, into Konoha. Well, it had apparently worked, and that was how the Ichibi was trying to destroy their village.

Now, for the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed Bijuu, that was caused by some asshole wearing a weird mask. They had somehow disturbed the seal on Kushina, the wife of Minato, which released the giant Kitsune, who then proceeded to go into a bloodlust fueled rampage. Meanwhile, Kushina proceeded to go into labor, which prevented her from joining the assault to try and stop the two Bijuu. So, that's how the destruction of Konoha was about to happen. Knowing that he had no other choice, Minato shunshin'd to the orphanage and cradled little Shimo in his arms.

Minato would never ask a parent to give up their child for what he was about to do, and he would give up his own child if he had to, but Kushina was still in labor and he couldn't wait that long, otherwise the village may not survive. Shimo had no family, and due to his unique condition, he would be the most likely to survive the sealing. Cradling the child in his arms, he shunshin'd outside of the village and summoned Gamabunta, a giant toad who wielded a large tanto. With grim determination, he stood atop the boss summon of the toads, and stared down at the two rampaging Bijuu, who seemed to focus mostly on attacking each other, while occasionally attacking the shinobi who pelted them with jutsu. That would give him the time he needed, hopefully, to complete his final jutsu. "Alright, Gamabunta. If they try to attack Konoha, or any stray attacks head that way, I need you to stop them."

With a nod, the boss toad shifted into a more defensive position, tanto at the ready to swipe away anything coming at them. Trusting in his loyal friend to protect his village, Minato began blurring through the hand seals for the Shiki Fujin, a technique that had been developed by the clan of his wife, the Uzumaki. She had taught it to him, and now, it would be his final jutsu, the ultimate sacrifice to serve his village, and protect his family. Thankfully, his progress was not interrupted by the two Tailed Beasts that were battling it out, and his village suffered no damage. For the most part, his shinobi had ended their assault, seeing as they were making no difference apart from a minor annoyance, and there was no point in getting crushed or killed in some other way, when they weren't being directly attacked.

They had faith in their Hokage to keep them safe, and only used the occasional jutsu to try and help one or the other get in a good hit. They hoped that they could get them both weakened, and hopefully one defeated, so it would be easier to defeat the other. This ultimately served as a great boon to the Hokage, as sealing the two weakened Bijuu would be far easier than if they were both full strength. Soon, he had finished the jutsu, and felt the chill of the Shinigami appear behind him. It felt numbing as the spectral hand of the Death God reached through his soul, but he ignored that as he focused on the two Bijuu before him.

The Kyuubi had defeated the Ichibi, as the power gap was exponential between the two, but the distractions from the shinobi had been enough to ensure that the Kyuubi was not at full strength. With the Ichibi out cold, and the Kyuubi below full strength, Minato was confident in his ability to seal them both, fully, within the young boy he held. "Shiki Fujin!" He declared the name of the jutsu, and the arm of the Shinigami extended rapidly, shooting out to snag the Ichibi and effortlessly detach its entire soul, before dragging it back to Minato. Instead of being consumed, or placed within him, he instead flew through hand seals and called out the name of another jutsu. "Sealing Style: Bijuu Binding!" The soul of the Ichibi, with the power of the Shinigami, was pushed into the belly of Shimo.

Eyes narrowed in determination, Minato directed the hand of the Shinigami to the Kyuubi, who was staring in bewilderment at the rapidly disassembling body of the Ichibi. Too late, it understood that it was in danger, and felt the chilling grip of the Shinigami close around its soul. With unbelievable willpower, Minato let out a fierce shout and tugged the full soul of the Kyuubi from its body, dragging it as it thrashed and attempted to escape. Again, he went through the hand seals and called out the jutsu required to seal the Kyuubi within the body of Shimo. Two overlapping seals, working together yet somehow separate, formed on the child's belly.

Its task done, Minato felt his own soul be removed, and knew the Shinigami had granted him a short time to finish his final wishes. Using a shunshin with the last of his Chakra, he appeared in front of his wife, Kushina, who had just given birth to their son. His body failing him, he dropped to his knees and carefully handed Shimo to a shinobi who had been watching over his wife. He reached out to their boy, whom they had named Naruto, and felt tears fall as a smile graced his face. "My little boy... I'm sorry that I won't be able to stick around and raise you, but I know that you'll be a strong shinobi... One who will surpass me some day..." He glanced over at the soundly sleeping Shimo, before returning his gaze to his own child. "And you'll have a friend to help push you along, encouraging you to get stronger, and to help protect you while you grow up..."

His hand lightly touched the cheek of his newborn, before the last of his flames, his Will of Fire, burned out. His body fell to the side, cold and lifeless, as his soul was removed from the world by the Shinigami. Water began to fall from the sky, rain pouring heavily to the ground below, as if the gods themselves were mourning the loss of such a brave, kind soul. Kushina held tightly to her son, her last lifeline to her husband Minato, crying for the loss of her loved one, and the shinobi surrounding her shed their own silent tears, for such a strong, compassionate man was rare in the dark world they lived in. Quickly, they pushed back their emotions, and began tending to the wife of their recently departed Kage, her body weak and failing after having her seal broken and then giving birth.

Truly, it had been a Hellish, devastating day for all in the Leaf Village, but they would recover. Thankfully, the two Bijuu had done no damage to the village itself, instead being distracted by each other. The losses to their shinobi force were minimal, and they had gained a powerful jinchuuriki, who held two of the powerful Bijuu. In their hope to destroy, or weaken, the Leaf Village, Suna had instead given them something most amazing, something that had never occurred before, and it would deprive them of their own Bijuu. This day would come to haunt them, and it would rock the Elemental Nations to the core.

* * *

 **AN** : And there's chapter two! Yes, I know, '*le gasp* Naru-kun isn't a jinchuuriki?! Blasphemy!'

But, hey, my story, my rules. If you don't like it, there are literally thousands of different Naruto stories, alone. Hopefully, though, you enjoy my little twist in the Narutoverse.

Now, this is where I give you, my dear readers, a choice. I want you all to vote on whether or not Kushina lives or dies. If she lives, that gives a mother for both Naruto and Shimo, and that will give them both a warm home, enough food, and some awesome training. If she dies, then not so much. So, in about a week, I'll try and get the third chapter up, and hopefully we'll get some votes in. If not, I'll delay the chapter until I either have at least one vote, or I get tired of waiting. Until then!


End file.
